punebudgetfandomcom-20200214-history
Pune
Welcome to the City of Pune पुणे wiki site (Please note that links to new pages must indicate that they are related to Pune, because this site is part of a worldwide site. A page name such as "Development Control" or "Heritage" will cover the whole world, not just Pune. Also, every page about Pune should be in Category:Pune or a subcategory of that category, to make finding as easy as possible.) ---- Pune is undergoing a revolution, in the sense that the gap between the people and the city government is narrowing. Increasingly people are realizing that they need to participate in the process of governance and contribute actively to ensure that the city is what they want it to be. Whether you want it to be clean, have good roads and footpaths, better public transport ... whatever you want it to be. See discussion: What else do you think this wiki can do? This site is an attempt to pool Puneites' collective wisdom and their ability to be the city's eyes and ears, and a way to share ideas, opinions, and concerns, all in a way that will contribute to a better city. As the popular adage goes.. Pune, jithe nahi Unhe ! This city, christened (long ago) as The Pensioner's Paradise, needs to bring its charm back. And this is going to be feasible only if the Citizens bring in their support. * For a discussion on please see the ---- Campaigns Pune University landscape and garden conservation Pune information (See also Category:Pune) * Birds of Pune * Biodiversity and Open Spaces ** Recreation Spaces on Bridges * Birth and Death events of Pune * Climate of Pune * Climate Change and Pune * Civic administration of Pune ** Ward Offices **PMC-List of CUG mobiles:LMarch 2009 *Baner Balewadi DP * Composting in Pune and City Farming in Pune * Demography (projections from Gokhale Inst study) * Development Plan 2007 ** Sustainable City Planning in Pune with support from SIDA ** Development Control Rules ** Vision for Pune **Design for Pune - An experiment to create a city wide collaboration in designing the future of Pune City **Baner Balewadi Development Plan * Education ** Schools ** School Education * Environment Information System ** Environment Status Report * Geography * Ground Water * History * Heritage Conserving and Keeping Alive Pune's Heritage * Hoardings in Pune * Hospital List * JNNURM Community Participation Fund in Pune * NGOs in Pune * Participatory Budgeting * Pune-Bremen Partnership * Sewage Treatment * Street Lights * Slum rehabilitation ** Affordable Housing * Solid Waste Management ** KPI for SWM ** SWaCH - Waste Collectors' Cooperative ** Composting in Pune ** Waste to Energy installations and proposals in Pune * IT parks * Simple things citizens can do to save the city * Making Pune Greener * Making Festivals Eco-friendly * Transportation * Transport ** Thinking about Transport in Pune ** Public Transport *** PMPML *** Bus Rapid Transit ** Flyovers ** Non Motorized Transport *** Pedestrians' Issues *** Cyclists' Issues ** Car free day ** Roads ***Road safety in pune * Twitter_Keywords_for_Pune * Twit_Pune_Twit * Marketing of Pune Governance Wiki * Water Supply in Pune Government bodies (See also Category:Pune Government) *Municipal Corporation of the City of Pune (पुणे महानगरपालिका) -- PMC Phone Directory **Education Board (Primary) ** Pune Wards (पुणे महानगरपालिका क्षेत्रिय कार्यालये) **Departments Of Pune Municipal Corporation (पुणे महानगरपालिकेकडील विविध खाती) *Pimpri Chinchwad Municipal Corporation *Pune Cantonment Board *Kirkee Cantonment Board *Dehu Road Cantonment Board *Khadki Cantonment Board *Chief Commissioner of Income Tax for Pune *Chief Commissioner of Service Tax for Pune *Commissioner of Police for Pune *Collector of Pune *Chief Information Officer Pune City *RTO Pune City *Commissioner of Central Excise and Customs for Pune *Kharadi Knowledge Park *Pune Lok Sabha Constituency Non-Governmental Organizations * List of Non Governmental Organizations in Pune RTI Library Here you can find a PowerPoint presentation on the Right To Information Act, which has been prepared based on inputs from an RTI Handbook prepared by the Assam Administrative Staff College. A model application format for the Second Appeal can be found here. Suggestions and issues Log your suggestions for improving Pune and issues faced. Appreciations Post appreciations for any work done in Pune. Events * Report of Waste_to_Energy: Is Incineration of City Garbage a Good Idea?]] seminar organized by Waste Matters on 29 Nov 2008 at MCCIA, ICC Towers, Senapati Bapat Rd, Pune * Commonwealth Youth Games -12th Oct 2008 to 18th Oct 2008 * PMPML Fare Hike Protest - Launched 23rd Sept 2008 - ongoing * SWaCH V Collect Drives and Cleanup Campaigns - 3rd Oct 2008 JM Road, 18 Oct 2008 Aundh * Car free day (22nd Sept 08) Get trained in using the Pune Wiki *Look for Pune Wiki Training Events near you *Watch an online Wiki Training video External links *Official Pune Municipal Corporation website *Pune Community & Business Directory *Ex-Commissioner of PMC Mr.Arun Bhatia, President of People's Guardian Party Category:Pune Category:Location